Everything About Her
by Writingnerd291
Summary: Nine loves the little things about her, but it takes him a long time to admit to himself -and her -that he loves her.


**I don't own Lorien Legacies!**

* * *

He loves the way she sleeps almost as much as he loves to make her angry. When she sleeps she curls up on her side and her face loses all of the sharp edges and angles which make her Six. In her sleep she cuddles into his chest and tangles her legs with his. In her sleep she holds onto him and tucks her head under his chin. All things she would never –ever –do while awake.

Since she had returned from Spain and India with Marina, Eight, and Ella, she had cut off most of her long blonde hair and washed out the blonde dye she had used on it long ago. He liked the haircut and thought that the shorter dark hair suited her better than the long blonde hair had. Then again, no one ever asked him his opinion on Six unless they were arguing.

He glanced at the clock and groaned. The others would be waking up soon. "Six, wake up." She stirred, but didn't get up. "Seriously sweetheart, the others will be walking up soon. Unless you want them to find us like this, I suggest you get back to your own room."

Six was awake in moments. "Fine, fine. Why do we sneak around behind them, again?"

"There's too many couples with Marina and Eight, and Sarah and Johnny. Besides, I don't want to get publically pulled into your romance drama with Johnny."

"It's not romance drama, you're making it bigger than it is."

"Sure, keep telling yourself that."

Six finally stood up from the bed and groaned. "Ugh, I don't want to leave. Sarah and John do this all the time, we should be able to too."

"How, exactly, do you know that?"

Six sighed and groaned at the same time, which was pretty impressive. "Sarah still thinks I have feelings for Four, so she brings up their _amazing_ relationship enough to bother me. It's annoying, really. I definitely do not want to know some of those things about our 'leader' and his human girlfriend."

He laughed, albeit quietly. "Go back to your own room, Six."

"I'm going, I'm going." Just as she was about to slip through the door –while invisible, of course –she said, "I look forward to arguing with you over breakfast." Before disappearing out of his sight. Her words were formal and stiff, but the smirk across her features was completely different.

"Me too, sweetheart." He replied, even though he knew that by now she was lying on her bed pretending to be asleep for when Marina or Ella barge in to wake her up for breakfast.

* * *

He loves everything about her when she's angry, too. A hint of red rises to her cheeks, and her grey eyes get a scary glint to them as she glares at him for whatever comment he's made. When he really gets her riled up, she yells at him until her chest heaves and she's gasping for air. It's then that he decides to stare at her chest, which always starts another wave of insults and yelling between the two.

"What the hell, Nine?" She yells, eyes ablaze.

"What do you mean, sweetheart?" he asks her mockingly, using the name completely differently in the open than behind closed doors.

They argue for the rest of the meal while the others watch silently and eat their breakfasts. Finally, it seems Johnny has had enough. He must be communicating with the others, since suddenly Eight grabs him and teleports them into one of the rooms of the penthouse. This room has thick concrete walls and a heavy steel door. It is practically a prison built into the penthouse. Eight leaves him in the locked room and reappears a few seconds later with Six in his arms.

He leaves the two of them in the room and mutters, "Sorry, it was getting old." Before teleporting out again. As soon as Eight leaves, he turns toward Six.

"Ready to pick up where we left off?"

She steps closer with a cocky grin. It feels weird, seeing his usual expression on Six's face. "Which part? The arguing or the part before breakfast?" She asks.

"Maybe a little bit of both." He respond before pinning her to the wall with his telekinesis. It takes her a moment, but she manages to force her way out of his telekinetic grip. However, by the time she's done that he has already pinned her back to the wall with his body. He hold her wrists against the wall and uses the rest of his body to pin her against the wall. They're pressed close together, with Six's round chest pressed against his flat one. "Yeah, I like this." He tells her cockily before she kicks him in the shin.

His moment of shock is all she needs to knee him in his …soft spot. The blood instantly drains from his face and he stumbles backwards. Six just stands there and watches him with a haughty look on her face while he struggles to recover. "That was a low blow." He manages out. "Literally."

When he finally gets to his feet, Six pins him to the wall with her telekinesis. "What are you going to do about it?" she asks from her spot a few feet away. She's learned from his mistake and is out of range of his physical attacks.

But he just smirks. She's not the only one with telekinesis. He uses his telekinesis to knock her off of her feet and pin her to the ceiling. He takes his time walking up the wall while watching her thrash against his grip in an attempt to break free. He stands on the ceiling over her. "Hey there, Six. How are you doing?"

"Shut up Nine and get me down from here." She says.

He shrugs and nods. "Okay." He walks down to the actual floor and drops her from the ceiling. She screams briefly, and before she can catch herself with telekinesis or get herself into a better position to hit the ground, he catches her in his arms. One of his arms is supporting her back while the other is just behind her knees.

"That's not what I meant and you know it." She says with a scowl on her face.

"Wasn't it? I got you down from the ceiling, sweetheart."

"So, are you going to let me go now, or do I have to rip myself out of your arms?" she asks, crossing her arms over her chest.

He grins cockily at her again. "Neither." Before she can protest or get herself out of his arms, he leans down and presses his lips against hers. And she is no longer fighting with him. Instead her arms are wrapped around his neck and her hands are making their way through his shaggy hair. He sets her legs down on the ground and holds her tightly against him. This definitely beats any argument. Why hadn't they tried this tactic sooner?

* * *

He loves when she's being stupid and stubborn too. Well, most of the time. He doesn't love it when she's being stupid and stubborn with him. "Come on, what if your only weapon is a staff? You'll need to know how to use it." He argues with her.

"I have legacies. I don't need to learn how to swing around a pipe. I'm fine." She goes back to her warm-up routine instead of continuing the conversation.

"And if that doesn't work?" he asks, insistent on helping her out in any way he can.

"Then I'm too screwed to fight back. Why won't you give this up?"

"Because I don't want you to die if there was something I could have taught you or trained harder with you that would have prevented it, okay?" He blurts out finally. Instantly, the annoyed and cold look in her eyes vanishes. The sharp lines of her face lessen, and she crosses the Lecture Hall towards him.

"Nine…" she says once they're facing each other. "That's not going to happen, okay? If anything you should be worrying about Marina and Ella. I can take care of myself, I thought you knew that. What's brought this on all of a sudden?"

He takes a deep breath. "I know that you can take care of yourself and I don't need to worry about you, but I do. I've been having nightmares, where everyone here dies and there was always something I could've done beforehand to help them but didn't." He closes his eyes and turns away, not wanting to see the look in Six's eyes. He doesn't want her to look at him the same way she looks at Four's little human friend. He doesn't want her to look at him like she needs to protect him and worry about him.

She takes a deep breath, and he turns back to look at her. "I'll learn how to use the staff, okay? I'm not going to use it in fights and I'm not going to need it, but I'll learn how to use the dumb thing. Besides, I have to learn more ways to kick your ass, right?" She grins a little, and then he is back.

He smirks cockily at her. "As if, sweetheart." He grabs two training staffs from the wall of training weapons. He hands one to Six and keeps the other. He walks her through the basic forms he learned from Sandor long ago before they begin to spar. She is clumsy at first, and unused to having both hands holding the same weapon. In the beginning she steps with the wrong feet and swings at awkward times, but she slowly gets the hang of it.

At one point, he stops her and stands behind her. He reaches around her and adjusts her hands on the staff, and he ignores the looks –amazed stares –of everyone else in the training room staring at them. Whether they are shocked that Nine put his arms around her, or the fact that Six didn't shrug him off and glare is a mystery though. Perhaps it is both.

When they are done training, they leave the Lecture Hall together. Sam is still in there training with Sarah, while John and Eight had been sparring. Marina and Ella had been working on something as well, while Five just sort of did his own thing.

"So, _teacher_ ," she begins sarcastically, "how'd I do?"

"Hm, you did okay, for your first day." He answers back with a smirk. "I'm still way better, though."

* * *

And after the war is over and they've finally made it back to Lorien, he decides that he loves her. Sure, he's admitted to himself that he loves parts about her, and that he likes her –in a friendly way, right? –but when there isn't a war to fight, but there are guys tripping over themselves to talk to her, he decides that he loves her and everything about her.

They just finished training, even though neither of them really know what they're training for. It's just a habit after years of training hard every day. They're sitting together on the grass with their legs dangling into the blue water of a river. "I love you." He blurts out, interrupting her midsentence.

She looks shocked and taken aback. He's worried that he's screwed it all up. But then she grins. "Yeah, I know. It took you long enough to say it, by the way." She teases him. "Marina and Ella told me to wait just a little longer before telling you myself."

He grins and shifts closer to her. "Are you glad you waited?"

"Maybe." She winks and moves to get up, but he rolls on top of her and straddles her.

"Take that back."

"Never."

"Really?" He leans in and kisses her until they're both running out of air. "How about now?" She gasps for breath and shakes her head defiantly. Nine leans back down and kisses her again.

"I'll take it back if you kiss me again." She offers while a smirk settles on her face.

"Deal, sweetheart."

* * *

And sometimes, he decides, he loves Four too. The blonde Garde grins at her and hands her two pink ribbons along with a handful of gems. "You promised, remember?"

She scowls. "You'll have to pay me more than that, Four."

"You said that you'd wear them if I paid you." He protests.

"No, I said you couldn't pay me _enough_ to wear them. As in you'll never be able to find enough gems to get me to wear those… things in my hair." She wrinkles her nose and crosses his arms.

"I don't know, sweetheart, it seems like a promise to me." Nine tells her.

"No, not you too!" She backs away from the two boys and looks to Marina and Ella for support. "Help me out here! I said they couldn't pay me enough! That's not enough!" she protests. But they're all laughing too hard to be of any help.

Nine grabs the ribbons and shoves them into his pocket before she notices. "Get out of here, Johnny. She says she won't do it, so she's not going to. Go back to wherever you came from."

"You mean go back whence you came?" Four asks with a grin before leaving. They all groan, but Four leaves anyways. Marina and Ella follow him after an hour.

When they're finally alone, Nine pulls the ribbons out of his pocket. "So, how much is it gonna take?" he asks.

* * *

 **Hello! I hope you liked this little one-shot! I was rereading Lorien Legacies and got to the part where Nine says, "Well, it's nice to officially meet you, sweetheart. I'm Nine." And then this happened. Anyways, review and tell me your thoughts!**

 **~Nerd**


End file.
